


Not like that

by the_wincest_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Heartbroken Dean Winchester, M/M, Sad, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_life/pseuds/the_wincest_life
Summary: After Dean returns to Sam after leaving him alone for 2 years, he gets a different reaction than the one he was expecting.





	Not like that

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post I made  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bqw5y11nPeV/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=17dgnkmpzvphv

It wasn’t like Dean didn’t expect it to happen. If after 2 years of being MIA, Sam was still out there looking for him, it would be a miracle. Especially after how they left things. But still, he didn’t wanna believe that Sam had moved on.

“So are you seeing anyone?” he asked in a hushed voice.  
“Dean, don’t do this.”  
“Please, tell me.”

He put on a fake smile and sat at the edge of the bed. 

“What are you doing here Dean,” he said avoiding his brother’s gaze, “what are you doing here after all this time? Haven’t you done enough?” 

The older Winchester gulped, “I love you, Sam”.

“Right,” Sam scoffed, “Thanks a lot”.

“It’s true. I’ve missed you.”

“You’ve been gone for two whole years, and all of a sudden, what? You run out of chicks to screw? Alcohol to drink? Huh?” Sam snapped.

“Oh come on Sam,” he said, “you know that you are the only one that matters to me,”

“Uh-uh. No Dean, not this time.”

Dean focused his gaze on Sam, studying him carefully trying to work out his next step.

“Tell me you don’t love me, and I’m gone!” he blurted out.

“Very well… I don’t love you.”

His heart ached like it’d been stabbed with a knife repeatedly. 

“You are a terrible liar.” he laughed self-consciously.

“Come on. Try a little harder, with a little bit more passion this time.”

“Oh my God,” Sam muttered running his fingers through his hair.

“Dean, I’m being serious! I don’t love you.”

The older Winchester stayed frozen to the spot looking at his brother’s eyes. He couldn’t mean it right? No. Sammy would never stop loving him.

“I don’t love you anymore,” he repeated.

Dean let out a sigh and faced away from his brother.

“Not like that.”


End file.
